Obsession
by Secret Sailor Destiny
Summary: Someone is obsessed with Sakura, and he would do anything to get her......anything.....FINALLY UPDATED!! I'm sorry that ch.6 took so long! *bows*
1. A Heart Broken...

Author's Notes: Hi!! I'm back!! I know I haven't finished Kiss and Flee but I couldn't let this idea pass me by.... Much like Diamond's obsession with Neo Queen Serenity, there is going to be a guy *hint* bad guy* obsessed with Sakura...it sounded like a good idea at the time so I wrote it down. I hope you enjoy it!! Sakura, Li, Meilin, and Madison are 16 in the story. Tori is 23, and Julian is 23 also.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the crappy dubbed version of Card captors or the REAL DEAL, Cardcaptor Sakura. So you slimy, money grubbing buttholes can take your conning suing buttcracks elsewhere....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura and Madison were walking to Sakura's house from school, discussing their evening plans. "So Madison...what do you want to do tonight? It's Friday and there is no way I'm staying in the house..."  
  
"I don't know Sakura...why don't you go to a movie with Li?" she said mockingly. Sakura cringed.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with that baka!!! He makes me so angry!!!" Secretly, Sakura was head over heels for Li, but she never let it show. Nor did she tell anyone, not even Madison. But apparently, Madison had found out on her own.  
  
Madison raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "Really Sakura...who do you think you are trying to fool? You get the same look on your face when you look at Li, like you did when you looked at Julian when you were 10. Come on...did you think that I, your over 6 year best friend wouldn't notice?" Sakura didn't say a word. She just turned her head and blushed a deep red, all while mumbling things like, 'keep your big nose out of my business....' Madison just chuckled to herself.  
  
Little did Sakura and Madison know that someone was watching their every move. A dark man, in another realm, was watching a cloud like figure, which showed him Sakura day and night.  
"Oh...my beautiful maiden.... One day, you will belong to me and only me..." He was interrupted by a voice calling him.  
  
"Master Kain?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes? What is it Zeus?"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you are needed in the court..." Kain sighed.   
  
"Can't a man get a little time to relax?" he said, irritated to no limit.  
  
"Or to daydream about the maiden. I presume you were studying her battle skills again?"  
  
"No....I was just watching her.... She is so beautiful..." Kain whispered. Zeus 'tutted', signaling that he disagreed about the beauty of this 'maiden'. He took a step toward Kain.  
  
"Kain.... as your most trusted advisor, and brother...I suggest that you concentrate more on how to steal the cards. Rather than.... her." Kain just scowled.  
  
"I hope that wasn't an order Zeus, for I outrank you, and I will NOT tolerate and insubordination from my under linings!!" He bellowed.  
  
"Forgive me master, it will not happen again..."  
  
"Good...now get out..."  
  
"Yes master..." Zeus left, closing the door behind him. Kain returned his attention to Sakura talking with Madison in her room. He lightly traced the outline of her face, since he could not touch it, he whispered,  
  
"Oh lovely maiden, we will be together soon...." He unconsciously traced her face with his fingertips once more. "So exquisite...very soon my love.... very soon..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~ In Sakura's Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Madison..." Sakura yelled, "come off it!!! I do not like LI!!!"   
  
"Suuuuure.... but the blush on your face isn't really helping your case...." Sakura's hand immediately flew to cover her heated cheeks. Sakura glared at her through her fingers.  
  
"You know...I really hate you sometimes." Madison flashed and evil grin.   
  
"Why, because I'm ALWAYS right?" Sakura removed her hands. And with a still VERY flushed face she yelled,  
  
"For the last time.... I DON'T LIKE LI!!!!!" Madison sighed.  
  
"I'll bet my camera that you are head over heels...." Sakura got a defeated look on her face. Whenever Madison bet her camera, her most prized possession, it was a declaration of her being right. And no one, absolutely NO ONE every challenged that theory. Sakura sighed and threw her hands up in defeat.   
  
"Fine!!! You got me...." Sakura flopped lazily onto the bed and continued. "How long have you known?" Madison twisted her face in thought.  
  
"I think I've know since.... err....... the end of fifth grade..." *giggle*  
  
"What?! That's exactly when I started to like him!!!" Madison flashed yet another evil smirk.  
  
"I know...." * I hate her* Sakura thought.  
  
"I hate me too..." Sakura looked at her and they busted into a helpless fit of giggles. After nearly collapsing in their mirth, Madison spoke.  
  
"Sakura? If we *giggle* don't get *laugh* go- *he he*-ing soon...*hahaha* we wi- *he*-ll miss our show...*hehehaha*" Sakura used her last bit of strength to stand up.   
  
"Okay...let's *haha* go..." Both of the girls got off of Sakura's bed and walked out of the room. Sakura stopped dead in the hallway when she realized something. Madison looked at her as if inquiring a silent question.' What is it?' she silently asked. Sakura suddenly let out a yell.   
  
"I forgot Kero!!" she said in a panic filled cry. Madison was about to tell her to go get him when a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Why would a stupid stuffed animal want to go to a movie squirt?" It was Tori.  
  
"Ahhh...." Sakura was searching for a quick lie, which would perhaps, at least, get him away. An idea hit her. *I'll just pull the usual....* she thought. Sakura whirled around to stare Tori straight in the face.  
  
"It's my doll, my life, so I can do...." she leaned up for emphasis, "whatever the HELL I WANT!!!" Tori just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever squirt...I just think that you're too OLD for a stupid doll..." and he trotted down the stairs. Sakura let out the air she had been holding the whole time.   
  
"That was too close...." Madison looked at her in shock.  
  
"An Oscar performance Sakura!!! I wish I would've had my camera..." she started rubbing her fingers together, as if she had been 'craving' to hold her camera. Sakura just rolled her eyes and retreated to her room. And as sure as the sky is blue, Kero was floating in the middle of the room.  
  
"About TIME!!" he bellowed. Sakura was in no mood to be yelled at.  
  
"Do you want to go to this movie or not?"   
  
"Well yeah..."  
  
"Then shut up and get in the bag...." she sighed, exasperated. Kero frowned, but did as he was told. Sakura jogged back to Madison. She plastered on a smile and said,  
  
"Okay, let's go...." Kero's head suddenly popped up out of her bag.   
  
"WAIIIIIITTTT!!!!!!" he yelled, making both girls jump.  
  
"What?! What?! What is it?!" Sakura asked, looking around franticly. Kero just smiled.  
  
"Can I have some pudding first?" *anime fall* the girls popped right up, remembering that they were both wearing skirts. Needless to say, they were not what you would consider, 'long'. Kero continued, "I'm kind of hungry..." A large sweat drop appeared on both the side of the girls' heads.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Li, where....do you want to go tonight?" Li was very irritated. Meilin was clinging to his arm again, even though she knew that he hated that. But that wasn't the only thing bothering him. What bothered him the most, is that he has to marry this girl!!!! Li scowled in his thought.  
  
"I don't care where we go..... how about something remotely interesting for a change?" Li was in no mood to be kind.  
  
"Oh shut up.....how about the movies?" Li just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever........"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the theater*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Sakura....what do you want to see?" Sakura just whined.  
  
"Oh I don't know Madison....there are so many choices!!! I don't know!!!!" she whined. Madison looked back up at the screen of choices.  
  
"Why don't we see......"   
  
"Hey guys!!! Sakura!!! Madison!!!!" it was Meiln, and Li.  
  
"Oh hi Meilin....." Madison greeted. Meilin ran up to them, dragging Li along with her.   
  
"So, what are you guys planning to see?" Madison sighed.  
  
"Oh....we haven't figured it out yet....have we Sakura? Um...Sakura?" Sakura looked very angry, she was glaring daggers at Meilin, and her current resting place, on HER Li's arm.  
  
"Hey Sakura, what's bothering you?" Li said. Sakura snapped out of her angered state and looked at Li. A blush made it's way to her cheeks, without permission.  
  
"Oh nothing...." A blush made it's way to Li's cheeks without permission too. He smiled at her.  
  
"Good...." Meilin and Madison were just looking back and forth between the two, who were in their own little world. *That little cow....Li never smiled at ME before!!!!*   
"AHEM!!!" Meilin shouted. Li and Sakura were drawn away from each other and brought back to reality. Of course, they were blushing even more heavily.  
  
"Yeah what?" Li coldly said.  
  
"I just wanted to know what movie WE are going to see." Meilin clung tighter to Li's arm to make Sakura jealous. It worked, tears were forming in her eyes, and threatening to spill over. She turned around and ran towards the exit, tears flying as she passed.  
  
"Sakura!!!" Madison yelled. "Where are you going?!"  
  
"Home!!!" she yelled, before she disappeared into the night. Madison turned to Meilin.  
  
"Meilin? May I have a word with you....ALONE?"  
  
"Fine...." she said in a haughty voice. Madison led her to an abandoned corner.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Before Meilin could register anything, a hefty slap was planted across her face, instantly leaving a red mark.  
  
"OW!!! What the heck was that for?!!"  
  
"For being such a selfish, spoiled, jealous person. Anyone could see that those two are in love, and you...." Madison poked her in the collarbone, "are too blind to see it, and let Li go!!"  
  
"I don't care if that hag loves him or not!!! He's MINE!!" she yelled, and she walked off. *bitch* Madison thought.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li had been standing in the lobby, thinking about Sakura. Deep inside, he loved her to no extent. But he tried not to show it, because he knew he could never have her. He couldn't have her....because of Meilin. If he didn't marry her, he would disown his entire family. But, his heart was telling him to go after Sakura.....  
  
"Li!!! I'm back!!" it was HER. She looped her arm through his again.  
  
"So, what shall we see Li?" Li recoiled.  
  
"Whatever you want to see, go watch it, ALONE...." and Li took off to find Sakura.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End ch.1*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Never come near a keyboard again? Don't worry, a lot more will be explained in ch.2   
And even if no one cares, this story WILL continue....review me!!!  
Bear hugs and fairy kisses,  
Sailor Destiny  
lolababy12@gundamwing.org  



	2. Kidnapped!!!!!

Obsession  
By: The Second Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: Not much to say really.... hope you enjoy this chapter...blah.... blah.... blah  
  
Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura belongs to money grubbing CLAMP members who make me write a stupid disclaimer every time I write a chapter. Really.... if I owned Card captor Sakura...do you think I'd be writing stories right now? Not really.... I'd be sun bathing on the balcony of my two billion dollar mansion. *sigh* It's nice to dream...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Li was running at breakneck speed, towards Sakura's aura. His feet were throbbing, but he didn't care. Li just wanted to find Sakura and tell her how he felt. *I'm so sorry Sakura...* Tears were dabbing at Li's lids, and he fought to keep them in place. He hid his energy, (An: I know that probably isn't possible, but it's for a reason...) so Sakura couldn't sense him approaching. *I'm coming Sakura...* and he continued his path towards his true love.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was sitting on a park bench with her knees pulled up to her face. Her fragile body was shaking with each sob. *Why am I even crying? I'll never have him, so I might as well give up...* Sakura just sat there, helpless and defeated, crying tears that she had held back for so long. After awhile, it started to rain. A slight sprinkle turned into a downpour, but Sakura never moved. The rain didn't bother her since it matched her mood. Soon, loud claps of thunder could be heard and lightning was dancing across the sky. *The thunder....is my heart's cry...and the lightning is a sword, ripping through my heart...* Sakura lifted her head and watched this amazing display, of nature, and herself, playing in the sky. After awhile, she put her drenched head back in her knees.  
And started to cry again. She was still crying when she heard footsteps nearing.   
  
*I hope it's not Madison...I just want to be left alone...* She listened as the rapid steps grew closer, until they were right in front of her. They suddenly stopped. She could hear this person's heavy breathing. *Humph...the idiot must've been running...* Sakura never lifted her head when she spoke.  
  
"Just go away...I don't want to be bothered." But Sakura could still feel the heat of the person in front of her. They hadn't moved.   
  
"I said go AWAY!!!" Finally, the person spoke up.  
  
"I can't do that...." Sakura's head immediately popped up. She knew that voice anywhere. So many times, she had heard him speak. And his words always warmed her heart.  
  
"Li?" she whispered.  
  
"In the flesh....." his hair was dripping, his clothes were soaked, and he was most likely freezing, much like she was. Any normal person would've been pissed at the time. But a smile was still grazing his lips.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she groggily asked. Li chuckled.  
  
"Why do you think I'm here?" Sakura lowered her head.  
  
"To apologize for what Meilin did...because she's too proud to do it herself...and then tell me that you don't feel the same way, break my heart and take off..." Li put a hand to her cheek and lifted her eyes to meet his.  
  
"That's not why I'm here..." He felt like he was drowning in her jade eyes.  
  
"Then,.....why are you here?" She felt hypnotized by his amber eyes.  
  
"For you....as I should've been a long time ago..." Sakura looked confused.  
  
"I don't understand...." Li pulled her face closer to his. *Oh my god!!!* Sakura thought. *Is Li going to kiss me?*  
  
"Then let me explain...." He sat next to her on the bench, never removing his hand. *Oh great...one empty apology, coming right up...* Sakura braced herself for a long apology, but what would happen next, would totally take her by surprise. Li leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a heated passion. Sakura didn't respond at first because of shock, but she soon melted into his embrace and returned his kiss tenfold.  
  
*Finally....*thought Sakura.   
  
Li was having thoughts of his own *So sweet....so soft....finally, she's mine...* After what seemed like an all too short time to the two, nature called them back. Both pulled away, gasping for air. When Sakura had regained the ability to breathe, she spoke.  
  
"But what about Meilin....Don't you two have to get married?" Li's eyes sunk a bit.  
  
"We have betrothed since birth, but, I don't love her....I never have...."  
  
"But, what about your family? Don't you have to marry her so you won't disown them?"  
  
"Some things are more important than family Sakura..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Love...."  
  
"Does that mean...does that mean you...." Sakura couldn't continue. Li laughed a bit.  
  
"Yes that means I love you Sakura..." He put his hand to her cheek again. "Do you love me Sakura?" She took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes..." and their lips met again. From a distance, Madison had been watching the whole thing. She sighed in envy. *I'm glad they finally found each other...* and she went to wait for Sakura at her house.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the dark realm~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Master Kain?!!"   
  
"Yes Zeus..."   
  
"Why didn't you capture her then? That would've been the perfect time!!! She was in a weak state!! Most likely too emotionally deprived to fight!! And now...we'll have to deal with that kid if we want to take her!!!" Zeus was furious. Kain calmly replied,  
  
"Taking her away and stealing her cards would be too easy...I want a challenge...I want to see what lover boy can do..."   
  
"WHAT?! He's just a mere BOY!!!"  
  
"Lower your tone at once!!!" Kain ordered, "You are wrong, that boy has some impressive powers..." Kain turned to face his brother. "I've decided to bring the maiden to the dark side instead of killing her...she could be a powerful ally..."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, but when will we proceed with the plan?" Kain flashed a dark smile.  
  
"Right now...." he evilly said.  
  
"But how?" Zeus asked, confused.  
  
"Watch and learn dear brother, watch and learn..." Kain disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Sakura and Li were drawn away from each other by an unusually loud clap of thunder, followed by a sphere of red lightning, emerging from the sky.  
  
"What is THAT?!" Sakura screamed. Li pulled her closer to his chest.  
  
"I don't know Sakura...." She was shivering like mad. The ball of lightning lowered until, finally, the sphere landed and a man emerged.  
  
"Hello...I presume you are Sakura, the maiden of the clow?" Li stepped forward.   
  
"What do you want you ugly demon?" But Kain was anything but ugly. His outer looks were quite deceiving. He had a slight muscular build, with raven hair, that fell just past his chin. His bangs made his eyes barely visible. He had on a dark violet suit, with a cape. The only scary thing about him was his eyes. They were a cold and dull gray. Kain lifted his hand in front of him.   
  
"Stay out of this boy..." And with a flick of his wrist, Kain released a ball of red lightning and struck Li, sending him a good distance away from Sakura. He landed in a heap after hitting a nearby tree.  
  
"Li!!!!" Sakura screamed. She shot a glare at this evil man. "Who are you?!! What do you want?!!"  
  
"I am Kain, prince of the dark realm. I want he clow cards...and you...my lovely..."  
  
"What?" she said harshly.  
  
"That's right...now..let's make sure you don't give me any problems.." In a flash, Kain had pushed Sakura down onto the bench, and was holding her down with his weight.   
  
"Ahhh....get off me!!!"  
  
"Not just yet...." Kain ripped off the key of the seal and enclosed it in a red shield. Then he sent it to the dark realm in a flick of his wrist.  
  
"Get off me you freak!!!" Kain put his hand to her cheek. Sakura jumped. His touch was as cold as ice, and it sent shivers through her body. He lowered his head quickly, to quickly for Sakura to turn her head. Sakura was disgusted. The taste of his kiss was nothing like Li's, sweet and tender. It was cold, bitter, almost intoxicating. She couldn't take it anymore and she bit down hard on his lip. Kain pulled back to stare at her.  
  
"Ah..a feisty one...I like that in a woman. I also love powerful women...."  
  
"Get off me!!!" she screamed kicking.  
  
"Oh....but I like it here...a lot..." Sakura nearly lost it.  
  
"You PERVERT!!! Get the hell off!!!" Somehow, she managed to push Kain off her, and she took off towards Li, but Kain blocked her.  
  
"I'm sorry if you thought otherwise, but you're coming with me..."   
  
"No she's not!!!" Li yelled. He got up and charged at Kain. Li pulled out his blade and began chanting,  
  
"Force, know my plight, release the light, LIGHTNING!!" A bolt of lightning was closing in fast on Kain, he just stuck both his hands a sucked it up.  
  
"Ahhhh...thank you protector of the maiden. You see, lightning is what powers me. By attacking me, you have only made me stronger. Thanks. Now it's my turn....hyyyyyaaaaaAH!!!!" A ball of red lightning flew in Li direction, but he dodged it just in time. Sakura used this chance to run to Li. She was halfway there when someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Let's go princess..."  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Li had gotten up. "Let her go!!" He started to run towards them, freeing Sakura the only thing on his mind. But he was to slow. Kain took a powerful leap, and they were both soaring in the night sky. Farther and higher away from Li. Sakura swung her head back and hit Kain in the face. He instinctively let her go. She was falling quickly. Li was about to catch her using wind from his element card, when Kain caught her again.  
  
"We are going NOW!! You are not getting away from me!!" He started to rise faster.  
  
"Li, HELP ME!!!" Sakura yelled with and outstretched hand.  
  
"Sakura!!! NNNNOOOO!!!" Li ran towards her. She was floating farther and higher into the night sky. A red shield surrounded them, then she and Kain disappeared. Li stopped and dropped to his knees.  
  
"No..." He whispered, as a single tear fell from his eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End ch.2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry if you thought that chapter was too short...I certainly thought it was. Chapter three should be ALOT longer so you might want to grab some refreshments before you read it. That is....when I post it....   
E-mail me with ideas of how YOU think the story could continue at:  
lolababy12@gundamwing.org  
And uh.....don't forget to review.....  
Bear hugs and fairy kisses,  
Sailor Destiny  



	3. Forgetting Li......

Obsession  
Written By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long guys! I've been working on a new Cardcaptor Sakura story, which I am keeping very secret. I'm not even going to reveal its title. I have NO clue when I'm going to finish, not even an estimate. However, I will reveal a little something about Kiss and Flee to you all. There might, and I repeat, MIGHT be a sequel called:  
  
The Return of Betrayal  
  
This chapter will focus on Kain's plans for Sakura. Also, it will focus on Sakura's knight in shining armor (if you can't tell who that is by now, why should I?) entering the dark realm to save her. Prepare to be shocked!!!All right, enough of my senseless babbling, LET'S RUMBLE!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just going to be blunt today, standard disclaimers apply. This story is meant for non-profit entertainment only!  
  
P.S.  
Part of this chapter has a VERY mild-err-rape scene. It's even more mild than Caught in the Act. But if you are offended in ANY way by sexual acts, please e-mail me, and I'll send you the clean version of chapter 3. I already know one blond haired, and blue-eyed girl who will want the clean version. *winks*  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Let me go!!" Sakura was being carried by Kain like a bag of luggage, so needless to say, she was not happy. "You creep!! Let me go now!!" She hit him with all her might on his back.  
  
"A feeble attempt to hurt the prince. You are weaker than I would've imagined you to be."  
  
"Where are you taking me you jerk?"  
  
"Ah yes. I am taking you to my trusty spell casters. I have plans to make you forget a few things. For starters, in a few hours, you will remember nothing about this Li character. You will know me and only me as your lover." Sakura's heart sunk and she began to sob quietly. She couldn't bear to imagine a life without knowing her Li. Then, Kain's last sentence hit her.  
  
"Lover?" Kain laughed a high-pitched laugh that sent chills up and down Sakura's spine.  
  
"Yes my dear. How else are we supposed to get to know each other?" Sakura's face paled, and she screamed the name of the only one she could ever love.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li was running with all his might towards Sakura's house, when a sudden freezing wind hit him. When it was passing, he could hear Sakura's crying, and her calls for him. He looked up into the night sky and sealed his amber pools of color from the world. (An: Translation: Li closed his eyes.)   
  
"She's calling me...." he whispered. Li opened his eyes and started to run again. If he was going to save Sakura, he had to find out how to find this Kain character first.  
  
*Don't worry Sakura. I'm coming. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I wonder what could be taking them so long, Kero." Madison had been waiting in Sakura's room for over an hour. Aiden had been kind enough to let her in, because it was raining.   
  
"I have no idea, Madison. Knowing those two, they're still probably joined at the lips on that park bench." Madison giggled a bit.  
  
"I just hope they're okay. That storm is getting pretty ugly. I mean, since when have we had red lightning?"  
  
"Red lightning? What the hey?" Kero flew over to the window and investigated the weather. "I don't see any red lightning."  
  
"I saw it about 20 minutes ago, but it went away as fast as it came."   
  
"Hmmm....."  
  
"Something wrong Kero?"  
  
"Not yet at least. I just have a bad feeling about this..."  
  
(Long pause....................................................................................................)  
  
*tap*tap*  
  
"AH!" Madison screamed.  
  
"What in the name of the-Li?" Kero flew over to the window and stared at Li through the window.  
  
"It's not going to help if you keep looking at me through the window! Open it!" Kero made a face and looked at Madison. She smiled and half jogged to the window. Li jumped to the middle of the room.  
  
"Will you wait a minute kid? You're dripping water all over the place!"  
  
"So what? I've got more important things to worry about!"  
  
"Yadiyahdiyah........."  
  
"Do you want to hear this or not?"  
  
"Not."  
  
"Fine, I'll just go save Sakura myself. However, it would be easier to enter the Dark Realm with the help of Keroberos, who is very smart I might add." By now, Madison and Kero's jaws were lazily hanging on the floor.  
  
"What happened to Sakura?" Madison asked.  
  
"She was kidnapped by some guy named Kain."  
  
"KAIN?" Kero bellowed.  
  
"I presume you two are friends." Li flatly said. Kero shook his head no.  
  
"Clow Reed defeated Prince Kain decades ago!!"  
  
"I never heard of this. Why wouldn't my mother tell me of that part of the history of my ancestor?"  
  
"Probably because she didn't know."  
  
"What? Explain."  
  
"Kain was once a human man. His name was Kain Marubaiushi. But he had trouble with staying a true man. Kain craved power beyond belief. One day, Kain was in a fatal car accident. He was driving in an intense storm, and lightning struck in front of him. Kain swerved to avoid the lightning, but he ran off a bridge. He was thrown out of his car, and the lightning outside fried his body. Everyone had thought he died. Instead, somehow, Kain had survived, but he had many dark powers. Kain challenged Clow Reed because he wanted to be the strongest on the planet. And obviously, Clow Reed was the strongest being of this world. After a fierce battle that lasted three days, Kain was defeated. And by using the light card, he was banished to the Dark Realm. But what had been banished can return, so I guess it is our turn to fight him."  
  
"I had no idea that Clow Reed fought to protect this world."  
  
"He didn't. Clow Reed fought to protect himself."  
  
"So, what happened to Sakura?" Madison asked.  
  
"As I said, we were in the park-"  
  
"I saw that much...." Madison teasingly said. Li flushed lightly but he continued.  
  
"ANYHOW, we were-um-er-talking when this red sphere came out of the sky. The sphere was surrounded by red lightning though. And.................." The night became older as Li re-explained the night's previous events. Once he had finished, Kero brought the clow book out, and opened it.  
  
"Where are all the cards?" Madison asked.  
  
"Should Sakura be taken to another realm, the cards she captured will follow."  
  
"So I still have mine?" Li asked.  
  
"Yes....and you'll need them." Li nodded.  
  
"But how do I get to her?"   
  
"I don't know, I guess he has to find you."  
  
"Do you have any ideas how I can find him first?" Kero lowered his head in thought.  
  
"He said that lightning is what empowers him, right?" Li nodded. "Then maybe if you go to the exact spot that he and Sakura disappeared, and strike that spot with lightning, some sort of entrance will appear."  
  
"Is this for certain?"  
  
"It's just an idea kid. I really have no clue how to find this dark realm." Li sighed heavily.  
  
"It can't hurt to try."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No! Let me go!!" Sakura was trying to put up a decent fight to the men who were trying to tie her down. Kain was watching this show with a smile of amusement on his face. "AH! Let go!" Somehow, Kain's henchmen managed to tie Sakura down to the bed Kain had picked. Once she was tied down, Kain flew over her. Sakura glared at his cold and lifeless eyes, her own full of hatred.  
  
"Don't worry my maiden. We won't start the fun until Li arrives. I want him to see what I'm going to do to you."   
  
"Li's going to defeat you...." she spat.  
  
"Oh no,no,no.....you see, Li will not be able to defeat me if I have all of your cards my lovely."  
  
"What?" Kain placed his hand over Sakura's heart and began to chant.  
  
"Dark Lord, Gezallath, grant my wish. Make the all of maiden's cards a part of my being!!" A red tunnel appeared, and Sakura and Kain's hearts were connected. As the first card, The Windy was forced out of Sakura's chest, she screamed. Then came The Fly, then The Shadow, and so forth. Every card that was stolen, was a pull on her delicate heart.  
  
"Stop, please stop!!" she cried.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li and the transformed Kero were running towards the place where Sakura and Kain disappeared, when Li collapsed and repeatedly cried out in pain.  
  
"What wrong kid?"  
  
"She is in pain!!!"  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Well duh you idiot! AH! I can-ah!-feel it!"  
  
"What does it feel like?"  
  
"It feels like-AH-someone has hooked my heart up to a chain, and they are pulling it as hard as they can."   
  
"Oh no!! They're stealing the cards' spirits from her!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Li stood up quickly, but just as fast pulled down when more pain tugged at his chest.  
  
"The cards are all of part of Sakura's being. It would be natural for stealing the cards' spirit to cause pain."  
  
"Why don't they just take the cards?"  
  
"Because they only obey the one who was chosen to use it. By stealing the spirit of all the cards, he will have all of its powers without having to use the cards."  
  
"So to be blunt, Sakura will have the cards, but they will be useless." Kero nodded. "Great..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Exhausted, Sakura collapsed onto the silky pillows. "Why.....are...you...doing...this...to...me?"  
Kain ran his icy hands through her auburn hair.  
  
"I need the power of you cards to fight this Li character." Sakura inwardly screamed.  
  
"No....you'll kill him....."  
  
"I will not kill Li for a long time. I want him to suffer, every time he sees us together."  
  
"I'll never love you!"  
  
"That will change my sweet. That will most definitely change." Suddenly, a large crash was heard, and the entire palace piously shook. "What's going on?" Kain yelled. Zeus came running into the bedroom.  
  
"Someone is trying to force open the portal to the palace. If we don't do something soon, the portal will be destroyed and anyone will be free to enter our world!!"  
  
"I'll take care of this." and in a swing of his cape, Kain vanished.  
  
"Li....help...me..." Sakura said, before she drifted into unconsciousness.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Again!!! I think it's working!!" Li nodded and struggled to catch his breath.  
  
"Force, know my plight. Release the light. LIGHTNING!!" Another bolt of lightning was sent towards the portal. But before it could hit, Kain appeared and absorbed Li's attack.  
  
"You are a fool, boy!" Kain formed a ball of lightning and swiftly sent it towards Li. Sakura's knight had no time to dodge Kain's attack, so it hit him head on. The blast was immensely strong. It even knocked the transformed Keroberos into oblivion. After the dust had subsided, Kain landed next to the unconscious Li. He grabbed him by the collar and lifted his body to eye level.  
  
"Time to go." After a single quick flash, they both vanished.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*Ugh...I feel like a bus has hit me...* Li tried to lift his hand to his head, but he soon realized that he couldn't. Li's hands were tied behind his back, his legs were also tied together, and he was hanging from a ceiling, from a rope that was around his waist.  
  
*What the heck is going on?*   
  
Slowly, Li lifted his eyelids. It took a few minutes for his vision to clear, but when it did, what he saw horrified him.   
  
Below him, Li saw Sakura tied down to a bed, crying softly, and Kain hovering, back down, above her. Kain's state of undress spoke of what he intended to do to Sakura.  
  
"So nice of you to join the party, Li."  
  
"Let her GO!!!"  
  
"No...she's mine now. I just wanted to see you suffer by witnessing her forgetting every, single, thing about you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I had my body filled with a 'special' type of magic, so the longer we are together...." Kain's eyes went an even paler gray, "...the more she will forget about you."  
  
"NO!!" Li couldn't imagine Sakura not knowing of his love for her, or her not loving him. "Let her GO!!" he yelled struggling.  
  
"It is no use. Impenetrable, magical ropes have bound you. Try as you might, you cannot get free." Kain turned so he was eye to eye to Sakura. She was crying even harder.  
  
"Please...don't do this to me...."  
  
"Don't worry my fair maiden, you'll get used to this. After all," Kain removed her clothing with a wave of his hand," we'll be doing this allot more."  
  
"No!! STOP!!" Li's shouts were drowned out by Sakura's blood curtailing screams.  
  
"STOP!! NO!! PLEASE STOP!!!" she cried.  
  
"Don't like this Sakura?" Kain moved harder against her, and she screamed louder. "That's right. SCREAM!!" Every time Kain moved, Sakura's screams rang throughout the palace.  
  
Li was devastated. This demon man was manhandling his Sakura, and he was powerless to save her.  
  
"STOP THIS!" Li screamed, tears now pouring down his face. Li couldn't stand to hear Sakura cry out in pain like she was now.  
  
"Not yet! She hasn't forgotten EVERYTHING about you yet!!" Kain fiercely screamed. "And you will watch until she does!!" Kain lifted a hand and said a weird incantation. Li was instantly paralyzed. He couldn't even blink.   
  
"NO!! STOP!" Li yelled.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no, no...we still have a long way to go!!" Kain moved faster, and Sakura screamed louder.  
  
"Li!! HELP ME!! Liiiiii...." Sakura's voice was drowned out by her tears. She stopped screaming in all.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You will," Kain powered up to boost his energy, "SCREAM!" Kain moved even harder against her, and blood curtailing screams started to ring throughout the palace again.  
Over a course of one hour, this sequence was repeated. Every time Sakura stopped screaming, Kain would hurt her more. Finally, after over an hour of torture, Sakura passed out. Kain rose off of her, snapped his fingers, and he was dressed.  
  
"It is done....." he whispered.  
  
"No..." Li was in disbelief. Was there no chance of regaining Sakura now? Kain smiled evilly at Li.  
  
"Once she wakes up, she will know me, and only me. You are no longer needed here. But of course, once you feel you are strong enough, you may feel free to battle with me." Kain rose into the air to meet Li's frightened eyes. "We will meet again, friend." Kain snapped his fingers once more, and Li vanished from the dark realm.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back on Earth*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kero had been pacing the battle scene for over and hour and a half. He was worried beyond the point of it being healthy about Sakura. And although he would admit it to no one, Kero was worried about Li as well.  
  
*I wonder what's taking so long.....Sakura.....I do hope you're all right...* Just then, a small thump was heard in the bushes. Kero ran over to investigate, with hope of it being Li AND Sakura returning. He was disappointed to find only Li. But he was even more so shocked, to see that the big-tough-Li was crying.  
  
"What happened kid?" Li didn't answer. "Look Li, there's no way we'll be able to get her back if you don't give me all the information I can get." Li looked at Kero, eyes red and puffy from crying, and began to tell him everything.  
  
By the time Li was done explaining everything that had happened, Kero was near tears as well.  
  
"I never thought he would do such a thing to Sakura." Li finished.  
  
"Here kid, climb on my back." Li looked surprised. KERO, was offering, LI, a ride.  
  
"Wha-wha-what?"  
  
"Look, it's obvious that you are too weak to even walk right now. So climb on, and I'll give you a ride to Sakura's house.  
  
"Why her house?"  
  
"I want you to be nearby, in case I figure something out. So I guess it'll be a sleepover, sort of."  
  
"What about Sakura's dad?"  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"He's bound to notice that his daughter had been missing since six o'clock last night . What'll we tell him?"  
  
"The truth, I suppose."  
  
"I AM in hell....."  
  
"Don't worry kid. We'll get her back." Li climbed onto Kero's back, and Kero took off running towards Sakura's house. The guardian beast of the seal made a silent vow towards Kain.  
  
*You are going down.....Kain*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 3~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I know this chapter was harsh, but the torture Kain put Sakura through, is essential to the plot. In case any of you thought you were going to get a full-blown lemon scene, think again. I am a teenager. Writing sex scenes is the LAST thing on my mind. I would never be all-forward with that kind of thing. I'll have you know, I tried to refrain from using the following words:  
  
naked  
thrust  
deeper  
rape  
  
Just so you all now, I'll be dammed if I write a story that deserves a NC-17 rating. Hell, I'M not even 17.  
  
  



	4. So close...yet so far.....

Obsession  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: There is something that had been bugging me for a LONG time. The title of this story was shared with one of Sailor Moon. The first Obsession that was out, was by Selenity-baby. That was the first fic I ever read, or the first I almost. I was at the library when I found it, so I tried to print it out. However, it was WAY to long, and I ran out of time and paper. I only got to read the first half of the first of three chapters. If ANYONE knows where I can find the rest of this story, or the author who wrote it, please contact me at:  
  
lolababy12@gundamwing.org  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I'm makin' BIG bucks off this story. I'm making so much, that I'll even share it with you. *Throws a piece of lint at screen* Get a clue...I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Down on a purple and silky bed, rested an unconscious Sakura. Her body was still exposed to the world, and Kain harbored no ill to dress her. He was enjoying the moment.  
  
"Come on my fair maiden. Awaken for your prince." Kain ran his icy hands through Sakura's silk like hair. Sakura tiredly moaned and stirred in her sleep. "At last."  
  
Sakura's eyes opened slowly, revealing the beautiful jade eyes she had hidden from the world for many hours.  
  
"Hello my love." she whispered.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sore...." Kain laughed softly.  
  
"Sorry about that darling. It was necessary."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I cannot tell you."  
  
"Who was that strange man hanging from the ceiling?" Kain inwardly smiled. *So she doesn't remember anything about him....excellent.* "Kain? Who was it?"  
  
"Never mind that, love. We have more important matters at hand."  
  
"What is that?" Kain smirked at her and leaned down to stare her dead in the eye.  
  
"You tell me." Sakura smiled a cold smile.  
  
"Is that hunger I see in your eyes Kain?" Kain just smirked. "Well I can't let a hungry man starve." she said as she kissed him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How on Earth are we supposed to explain all this Kero?" Li whined.  
  
"It would be a great start if you would just knock on the door." Li and Kero had been standing in front of the Avalon residence for over half an hour. Li was having a 'bit' of trouble knocking on the door. "Just do it kid!" Kero hissed.  
  
"Alright." Li took several steps forward and raised a shaking hand. *Just knock on the door you idiot!* (Slow motion) Li's shaking hand comes down on the door rather quickly. But before his fist can impact on the wood, the door is opened. Li gasps in shock, but it is too late. Aiden was already growling while clutching his head. (Back to normal speed)  
  
"Oh! Mr. Avalon! I'm sorry!"  
  
"It's all right Li. I heard talking, so I thought Sakura might have come ho-WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
"What is it?" Li asked.  
  
"Why the heck is a lion on my porch?" Both Li and Kero sweatdropped.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And that's the whole story." Kero finished. By now, Sakura's father had a vein popping out of his forehead.  
  
"Where is this Kain character? I KILL HIM!"  
  
"You will only get yourself killed." Li calmly said.  
  
"But, but..."  
  
"There are no buts in this game Mr. Avalon. You have to play to win." Li unfolded his arms. "I have to be the one to defeat Kain. He took what I love most, so I will take his life."  
  
"Exactly HOW do you plan to do this kid?" Kero asked.  
  
"I don't know." Li said with his head hanging down. "Kain invited me to challenge him whenever I felt stronger. Well I feel stronger right now!!" Li jumped off the couch and towards the door.  
  
"No, Li! Stop! You'll be killed!" But Li had already run out the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*I've got to save Sakura!* that was the only thought running through Li's mind as he rapidly approached the portal. Li skidded to a halt and drew his sword.  
  
"Force know my flight, release the light. LIGHTNING!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was just in the process of taking Kain's cape off, when the palace shook.  
  
"Damn that kid!" Kain cursed. He got off the bed, and walked out of the room. "Can't get one moment of relaxation!" he grumbled, as he walked down the hall. Kain reached the entrance, and he jumped out of the portal.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Here he comes* Li thought. He watched on as Kain landed next to him.  
  
"You interrupted a very important moment. I should kill you."  
  
"What? Were you in the middle of raping my Sakura again?" Kain looked at Li strangely for a moment before he started to laugh. "What is so funny?" Li said, gripping his sword harder.  
  
"Call me crazy, but did I just hear you say 'my' Sakura. I afraid that is no longer true. She belongs to Kain, Prince of the Dark Realm now."  
  
"You're wrong. She'll never love you." Kain smirked.   
  
"Is that so?" Kain snapped his fingers, and Sakura's figure appeared in his arms.  
  
"Sakura?" Li asked disbelievingly. She turned her head towards him.  
  
"Yes. Who are you?" Sakura's words hit Li so hard that he almost dropped his sword. "Why did you summon me, Kain?"  
  
"You see, this foolish character thinks that you love him and not me." Sakura laughed while shaking her head.  
  
"How can I love him, if I don't know him?"  
  
"Sakura?! Don't you remember? It's me, Li!" She crawled out of Kain's arms and walked over to him. Sakura looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Li?" she said softly. *Please remember me.* He thought. Sakura raised her hand to his cheek and massaged it softly. "Li?" she said, even more confused.  
  
"Yes. Li Showron, from school. We've known each other since fourth grade. Mr. Terada, Miss Mekinsie, Yue....don't you remember?"  
  
"That's ENOUGH Sakura!" she snapped back with widened eyes. "Go back to the palace! I will talk to you later."  
  
"I'm sorry Kain." She walked in front of Kain. "Please let me stay. I want to see you fight."  
  
"Alright. But you are never to touch him again. Is that clear?" she nodded. Sakura half ran a few feet behind Kain. Li only nudged his sword forward, indicating what kind of challenge he wanted. "Ah....a simple duel, is it? So be it!" Kain formed a red energy blade in his hand.  
  
"You are a coward Kain. I've just figured that out. You don't want her to touch me because that might make her remember everything."  
  
"Shut up!!!!"  
  
"Remember what, Kain?"  
  
"Be quiet Sakura!" Kain eyed Li with boiling hatred. "No one calls Kain a coward!!!" Kain did a leaping attack, but Li blocked it like he was an ant. "I see you are an excellent sword fighter."  
  
"And you are not. Amateur." Kain growled and punched Li, causing him to stumble and cry out in pain. After recovering from the blow, Li wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled. "This is no fun, Kain. You are such a weakling." That was the last straw for the prince of the Dark Realm. He was no blinded by anger. You see, Kain's biggest weakness is pride, and Li was feeding off it.   
  
Kain lunged at Li, with his blade raised, but Li simply ran under his arms, and pushed his blade through Kain's chest. Kain cried out in pain when Li removed his sword.  
  
"Oh my god! Kain!!"  
  
"Stay...back.....Sak.....ura." Kain turned his attention back to Li. "This isn't over boy." A bright flash emitted from Kain's eyes, and Li was blinded. Kain used this chance to escape with Sakura in his arms. Once Li vision recovered, he saw that Kain had escaped.  
  
"DAMNMIT!" he cursed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kain walked into the infirmary with the help of Sakura. Once there, the doctors swarmed him. However, the doctors were pushed aside by large man.  
  
"You foolish people. Move aside." The mystery man put his hand to Kain's open chest. A red glow appeared on his palm, and Kain's wound was instantly healed.   
  
"You are weak Kain."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"You seem to be unable to fight off this new boy, so I will eliminate him myself."  
  
"Thank-you....father." King Kain swung his face in front of his body, and he was gone.  
  
Sakura walked from her position in the doorway, over to Kain. "I do not think you are weak. That boy's victory was most likely a fluke."  
  
"Thank-you Sakura, but my father is right. I still have much to learn."  
  
"But must you kill this, Li?" Kain eyed her strangely.  
  
"Why?" he demanded.  
  
"I feel like I know him somehow. It pains me to say, but I feel attracted to him. He's handsome and being around him warms me."  
  
"How dare you talk about having attractions towards anyone but me!!"  
  
"I am sorry Kain." Kain walked over to a red cabinet, and pulled out a black liquid in a small container. "What is that?" she asked.  
  
"A special drink..." Kain swallowed the bottle in one gulp, and went back to Sakura. He grabbed her small wrist, and led her out of the room.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"It doesn't matter where, it matters what we are going to do."  
  
"Okay, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Make you forget everything about that Li!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back on Earth~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li was still standing in the same spot he was when Kain disappeared, when he heard a voice.  
  
"So you are the boy who nearly killed my son." Li quickly turned around, with his sword raised. "No need to worry boy, your death will be quick." Li shook his head.  
  
"I don't have time for your shit old man." Li summoned The Dash, and struck King Kain right through the heart. He was killed instantly. Li just laughed silently.  
  
*Hell, that was like killing flies!*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Commander Zeus, I am sorry to inform you, but the king has been killed."  
  
"That, is none of my concern. He was a weakling anyway."  
  
"But he is your father!"  
  
"And he made my younger brother the heir to the throne, when I should've been!! I do not care if he is dead."  
  
"Should we inform Kain?"  
  
"No, he is busy right now."  
  
"But this has to be more important than anything he's doing right now."  
  
"Trust me, it's not."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At Sakura's house*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you picked off his dad, huh?" Kero and Li were sitting on the living room couch of the Avalon residence. Aiden had allowed Li to stay until as long as he pleased.  
  
"It was too easy. I think I've found their weaknesses."  
  
"What's that kid?" Kero asked.  
  
"Pride and sword fighting." Kero raised an eyebrow at him. "Kero, I have a question for you."  
  
"Fire away!!"  
  
"You said that Kain merged with Sakura's cards, so is it possible for me to do the same thing?" Kero just stared blankly at Li. "Well? Can I?"  
  
"Yes you could, but the merge can backfire. For all I know, you could end up dead." Li got off the couch and began pacing the living room.   
  
"Then how come Kain could do it?"  
  
"You see, Kain's body must be able to intake incredible amounts of energy. I don't know about you, Li. By merging with your cards, you body could overload, and you might explode." Li made a face.  
  
"I want to try. The only cards I really need are, my elements, The Dash, and The Freeze. I should be able to defeat him then."  
  
"Alright....We'll give it a try. Go stand in the doorway." Li did as he was told. The entire room turned white, as Kero began to glow a strange yellow   
  
Ancient cards,   
The Dash, elements, and Freeze  
I ask you to merge with this boy's spirit,  
I ask you to give him your powers,  
to control with the mind,  
To defeat the darkness,  
That looms over our heads,  
Grant this boy your powers.....  
PLEASE!!!  
  
A small purple sphere appeared, floating in-between Kero and Li. It flew over to Li, and rested in front of his chest. Without warning, the sphere attempted to enter Li's body. He cried out in pain, as the ball of energy tried to merge with his body.  
  
"Ugh!! This....has...got....to....work!!" Finally, after a few moments, the sphere was completely inside Li's body. He glowed a bright green before the room returned to its normal color. After it was all over, Li looked at his hands strangely. Almost, as if he was expecting to see someone else's hands.  
  
"Feel stronger kid?" Li simply nodded. "Come 'ere."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to give you some of my power." Li walked over to Kero. "Just relax kid." Kero put his paw to Li's forehead, and transferred 1/4 of his energy to him.  
  
"Thanks Kero. I have one more question though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's Madison?" Kero's cute little eyes got darker.  
  
"She said that all of this was too much for her heart to handle, so she went home. She told me to only contact her if Sakura was back. She seemed pretty upset."  
  
"I'd be upset if my best friend was kidnapped too."  
  
"We'll worry about Madison later. You need to rest, kid. You can kick Kain's butt tomorrow. Take Tori's old room."  
  
"Alright. Good night Kero."  
  
"Night kid." Once Li had gone upstairs, Kero dropped into deep thought. *I wonder if Li's new powers will be enough. I can only hope.* Kero flew up to Sakura's room and dropped into a dreamless slumber.  
*****************************End Chapter Four***********************************  
Author's Notes: I know this chapter was a little choppy. I didn't feel like doing any dilly-dally when I was killing the 'O so powerful' King Kain. Personally, I didn't like this chapter. But it's your opinion that counts!! So review me!!!!   
  



	5. The End of Kain........

Obsession By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: Okay my readers, we are getting closer to a point in the story, where you'll be gasping for air because you're so shocked. I promise, this will be WORSE than the ending of Kiss and Flee. *Evil grin*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Cardcpator Sakura. All of the character used in this story belongs to CLAMP. Except Kain!! HE'S MINE! M-I-N-E! That's the one thing that belongs to ME! DON'T TOUCH HIM!  
  
Enuff with my babble! Onward readers!  
  
**************************************** Li awoke feeling confident and strong. He knew that this was the day that he would get Sakura back. Not one ounce of his power was shrouded in doubt, and it felt great.  
  
"So you're finally awake kid." Li jumped slightly. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Shouldn't you get going Li?"  
  
"Wouldn't it be best to wait until nightfall?" Li asked.  
  
"No!" Kero shot back.  
  
"I guess you're right. I'll get dressed." Kero left Li to attend to his business. Just as Kero closed the door, Li took out a picture of Sakura that he had secretly kept with him for years. His heart swelled up at the sight of her smiling up at him.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you anymore Sakura. I may have failed before, but today is different. I'm stronger. I'll be stronger for you." A tear splashed off the picture as Li thought of the sight of Kain raping Sakura. He kept hearing her scream, over and over again. Li felt like his heart broke every time he heard her scream. Li was just in the middle of tracing her face when he heard Kero's angry yell.  
  
"Listen kid! You don't have time to be horsing around!! Get down here!!" Li snapped out of his daze and began to dress himself. He was just about to grab his sword, when he thought better of it.   
  
*The weapon doesn't make the man. * Li left Tori's old room and went downstairs to meet Kero. Once he got to the base of the steps, Kero was already in his face.  
  
"It about time!! Did you eat? Go eat something. Are you well rested? Maybe you should sleep another hour. Did you-hey! Where's your sword?!"  
  
"I don't need it."  
  
"That nonsense Li. Go get it!"  
  
"The weapon doesn't make the man."  
  
"True, but take it anyway."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Listen! I did not ask you if you wanted to. Now if you don't go get that sword, I will transform and crispify you!" Without second thought, Li flew back upstairs. Even Li knew that Kero in his true form was no one to mess with. Li latched his sword onto his back, and headed back downstairs.  
  
"I got the stupid sword."  
  
"Good. Now go eat."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said, go eat."  
  
"Listen, I'm trying to save Sakura from a evil man who wants to take over the world, and you are telling me to waste my time by eating something?"  
  
"Yup. Now hop to it."   
  
"I am not wast-" Li stopped short when he saw Kero lean back. Kero pushed back his wings, and closed his eyes. Li flew into the kitchen before he realized that Kero had no intention of transforming. He was just stretching.  
  
"Well it worked, so I'm not complaining."   
  
One bowl of Honey Nut Bunches of Oats, and two cups of orange juice later, Li was fully energized and ready to go.  
  
"Alright kid, let's go!" Kero was about to take off when Li grabbed his tail. "OUCH!!!"  
  
"YOU, are not going anywhere."  
  
"What?! How dare you tell me what to do!"  
  
"Look, I'm doing this on my own. Just back off." Kero was about to protest when he saw the pleading look in Li's eyes.  
  
"Fine. Just be careful. One life is enough, but two is better." Li headed for the door, and for the first time ever, smiled at Kero as he left.  
  
"Good luck kid." *********************Dark Realm************************************** "Kain. It's not that big a deal."  
  
"I have received no signal from my lord. I should've felt him by now! We must keep going until I feel his presence."  
  
"But Kain, I'm tired." Kain's eyes flared. He marched over to Sakura, who was sitting on the bed, and backhanded her. He had hit her so hard, that her neck snapped back, and she fell off the bed.  
  
"Did that wake you up?" he growled. Sakura looked at Kain with tears in her eyes. "Don't ever question my orders." Just then, the castle shook lightly. "It seems Li has come. Let's go defeat him together."  
  
"I do not want to go. He makes me feel funny."  
  
"You will come anyway." Kain grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her to her feet. As Kain dragged Sakura towards the portal, she trembled. "Why are you shaking?"  
  
"I-it's nothing." Sakura was shaking because she was scared that Kain might hit her again. That was all he ever did, even when she said something to try and help him. Kain never told her who Gazallath was, he just rambled on and on about. Then, we he said he didn't feel his master's presence, they would make love again. In the early morning alone, Kain had made love to her five times. Each time he got more aggressive and began to abuse her. Bruises were slightly visible on Sakura's face and arms.  
  
Secondly, ever since her encounter with the boy who calls himself Li, she had been getting strange flashes. After Kain and her had made love, the flashes got weaker, but eventually came back within an hour. These flashes were of her talking, laughing, and having fun times with Li, and a strange girl with long black hair. Sakura had no idea who that girl was, but she just cared about Li. Most frequently, she would see flashes of her on a park bench in the rain, kissing Li. When they both heard lightning, the flash ended.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura? SAKURA!" Kain shook her piously.  
  
"Y-yes?" Kain looked aggravated.  
  
"It is time to jump through the portal."  
  
"Okay." she nervously said. Sakura bent her knees and jumped out the portal, hand in hand with Kain. **************************Earth***********************  
  
*Here they come...* Li thought. Kain and Sakura quickly fell out of the sky. Once landed, Kain summoned The Sword, without stopping for chatting.   
  
"Ready?" he simply said.  
  
"More than you'll ever know..." Kain called upon The Fiery and surrounded The Sword in flames. *This ought a heat 'em up....* Kain deviously thought. With a power leap, Kain took into the sky.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Li shrilled.  
  
"You'll see..." Kain pulled the sword behind his back, then quickly pushed it forward towards Li. Sure enough, it wasn't the sword that came lunging at Li.   
  
It was the flame.  
  
Li smirked much like a well-known saiyan prince (An: If you don't know who that is, I'll kill you myself!), and raised his hands to block the flames.  
  
"FREEZE!!!" Freezing winds emerged from Li's hands and the flames turned to harmless balls of ice. "How do you like that?" Li remarked.  
  
Kain grimaced. "Not bad...but I bet your not ready for this!" (An: Too much 08th MS Team....) The evil warrior held his fingers together so they formed a triangle. "It's been too long since something so radical occurred.....that it shook the foundation of this city."  
  
Li instantly understood what he said. His amber eyes widened in a terrible fright. *What to do? What to do?* he pondered nervously.  
  
"Let's get ready to RUMBLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Kain yelled. A stream of solid earth came closing in on Li.  
  
*Got it!* "DASH!" Li yelled. He sprinted to the right and took a small leap in the air. "Element...WATER! Come to my aid!" Li yelled just as he struck the ground. The ground began to shake as Li's stream of rushing water moved underground. Li lifted his hands up and to the left as his desired point.  
  
A stream somewhat like a geyser ripped through the earth and took Kain's attack head on. Soon enough, the violent stream of earth had been reduced to a pile of sedimentary rocks.  
  
"I think I rumble pretty well thank-you." Kain growled in extreme frustration.  
  
"I've had ENOUGH! It's time to end this."  
  
"Yeah. I'm getting bored." Li summoned the element of fire and surrounded his sword in flames much like Kain had.  
  
"Copycat."  
  
"The only difference is that I will defeat you with this sword."  
  
"We'l-" Kain stopped short as the energy he had been seeking to awaken beckoned him. "Finally..." Kain whispered. "FINALLY!"  
  
"What are you babbling about?!" Li shouted, enraged.  
  
Kain laughed his high pitch, ice-cold laugh. "It doesn't even matter if I am defeated now. My lord will emerge and destroy you ALL!!" Kain laughed once more. "This is the beginning of the end!"  
  
"I can't bear to hear this mindless babbling anymore." Li quietly said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery."  
  
"Is that so?" Li mockingly said. An idea hit him and he smirked inwardly.  
  
"Good-bye Li. It's been fun." Kain charged at Li with a bolt of lightning in his hand.  
  
*Here it goes!* with a grunt of pre-empted victory, Li threw his sword as hard as he could into the air. "TIME!" he yelled.  
  
"Hmm. Are you giving up?"  
  
"Yes. I've realized I can't defeat you..."  
  
"It's about time. Speaking of, why did you freeze time? To savor your last moments?"  
  
"You guessed it." Kain made the bolt sword dissipate and he rubbed his chin in thought.  
  
"The only thing left to decide now is....shall I grant you a quick end? Or make it painfully slow?"  
  
"I think you misunderstood me Kain. The only one who is going to die here is you..."   
  
"What?" Kain growled.  
  
"UNFREEZE! Look behind you." Li beckoned. Kain turned around just in time to be struck in the heart by a burning sword. "Ha. I win." Li said. Kain fell to the ground due to his lack of energy.  
  
"I've been defeated. No matter." Kain glanced at Sakura. "Just remember Sakura. If he dies, so do you. You are one. And I wouldn't want that to happen. Just know that I did love you." Kain spat up some blood. "I guess this is our good-bye love."   
  
All this time, Sakura had stood unmoving and silent. Her only response to Kain's farewell was the releasing of a single tear.  
  
"Before you die, I will grant you the honor of answering my one question. Who is Gazallath?"  
  
"He is...my master. Long ago, the one called Clow Reed defeated him, as well as me. But he will live again....and even....you can't stop him....fool. You could barely....gain Sakura back. You may have...defeated me....but you are still....a....weakling."  
  
A feeling of disgust took the place of the anger that rested in Li's heart. "That's enough!" Li concentrated his powers on expanding the flames outward. He did so until Kain's body was entirely consumed. Kain screamed in undeniable agony until the flames reduced him to a pile of smoldering ash.  
  
*Wait! What about the cards?* Li asked himself. But the still smoldering pile of ash answered his question. A small golden light, in the shape of a small pearl emerged. It gracefully flew over to Li and rested in his palms. The light was warm, and welcoming. It made Li tingle from head to toe. A small portion of the bead exited, and took shelter on Sakura's forehead. She gasped at first, but then her eyes drooped and she began to glow from head to toe.  
  
"Sakura!"   
  
"Do not disturb her." An airy voice said. "I choose you...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have proven you strength. You are worthy. I choose you....." Li asked 'what' again, but he found out what the voice meant when the pearl transformed into the remaining cards. The cards responded to his presence, and pulsed with their own powers.  
  
"I don't believe it. I'm the new master...." Li said in awe.  
  
"LI!" A familiar voice yelled happily.  
  
"Sakura?" Before Li had a chance to respond, Sakura threw herself into his arms.   
  
"I'm so glad we're back together." she sobbed.  
  
"Me too." Li whispered, stroking her hair. The couple remained like that for a time. Just enjoying each other's company. "I'd really hate to interrupt this moment, but I think it's time you forgot about all of this. I'm using the Erase to make you forget everything."  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because then I'd be pregnant, and I wouldn't know why."  
  
"WH-HAT?!" Li started at Sakura, unblinking for a few minutes. Out of the blue, he began to laugh like a madman.  
  
"Just what is so funny?" Sakura demanded.  
  
"You...said....you....were....preg-ahh." Li said. Just before he.......  
  
  
  
fainted. ****************************End Chapter Five****************** Author's Notes: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Don't know when Ch.6 will be up....SUFFER!!  
  
lolababy12@gundamwing.org 


	6. Just Freeze Me!

Obsession  
  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sure you all now hate me for making Sakura pregnant, but I HAD to! How else do you think Gazallath will get into this world? An express train? I don't think so...I don't do this very often, but I would like to recommend a new author to all of you. That is, if you are a fan of Zelda. Her name is Starmage and her stories are a bit short, but you'll like them. Scout's Honor! (That phrase is soooooooooo gay!) She changed her name a bit, but if you search for a story called,  
  
Destiny's Battle  
  
You should find her. Also, there might, and I mean might be a new and totally awesome fan fiction author coming on soon. Her name would be Cherry Blossom Pan, and she is a heck of a lot more psychotic than I will ever be. The anime guys she is obsessed with are, Li, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Heero. But the number one guy has to be in-between Li and Trunks.  
  
Disclaimer #25: For the 25th f'in time, I don't own Card Captor Sakura. But I do own Kain and Gazallath.  
  
************************************  
  
"Li? Li? Li wake up! Wake up please!" Sakura had been shaking Li for almost an hour, but her continued to lie still. Sakura was getting the feeling that he had died. Sakura wished that she could've used her cards to wake him up, but for some reason, she couldn't find them. "Li? WAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
"Unnnnnggggghhhhhh......." Li's groan let her know he was waking. But Sakura decided he wasn't waking up fast enough, so she slapped him as hard as she could.  
  
"OW! What did ya' do that for?!!" Li said, immediately standing up.  
  
"I've been trying to wake you up for an hour!" Sakura stood too, so she could meet his eye level.  
  
"Really? I had this crazy dream. In it, you told me that you were pregnant. Isn't that funny?"  
  
"Li. I AM pregnant." Li began to sway before he fainted again. Sakura couldn't help but sweat drop.  
  
*What am I going to do? * Sakura thought. *This isn't fair! I've lost everything! I've lost my cards, and my life! * The force of the problems in her life soon overwhelmed her, and Sakura curled up and cried.  
  
"Hey champ. Don't cry." Sakura opened her eyes to see Kero holding a beautiful cherry blossom in front of her. Sakura took the flower with shaking hands.  
  
"Thank-you Kero. That's the second time...you've brought me flowers. You must be a dreamy romantic!" A slight blush invaded Kero's cheeks.  
  
(An: If you're wondering, Kero brought Sakura a flower in the fifth Card captor Sakura comic. The Illusion Card if you're wondering...)  
  
"Well.... I'm just glad you're okay."  
  
"But Kero, I'm not!" Sakura answered, near tears again.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're back with Li again. Aren't you happy?" Sakura put her head in her knees again before answering,  
  
"Kain told me that I was to be the mother of his child. When the full moon turns blood red and plunges the entire Earth into darkness, the dark child shall descend upon this Earth, and the Plague of Death, it shall bring. That is what he always told me."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm trying to say that the dark child has been conceived! I'm pregnant Kero! And if for some reason, my child dies before it is born, I will go with him." Sakura's sobs began to rake through her body as the feeling of helplessness returned.  
  
Kero was speechless. How could his little Sakura, have another life growing inside her? How could she have evil in her womb? "Maybe we can use the Erase card."  
  
"Even if that would work, we can't do it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't find my cards! I can't sense them anywhere! It's like; I have no magical lineage anymore. My life had been ruined Kero!"  
  
"You can't find them?" Sakura shook her head no. "I could always look for them." Sakura raised her head a little.  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"Sure thing champ!" Kero closed his eyes and went into a state a meditation. *The cards. They are nearby. They're right over.... THERE?! * Kero opened his eyes and met the unconscious body of Li.  
  
"What's he doing with the cards?!" Kero bellowed. Sakura's head immediately popped up.  
  
"What? Li had the cards?"  
  
"Something strange is going on! Go check the hilt of Li's sword." Sakura got up and did as she was told. When she saw what was there, but wasn't there before, she let out a gasp.  
  
"The Seal of the Clow is on the hilt, Kero!"  
  
"This isn't good! You do know what this means, don't you?"  
  
"No. What?"  
  
"That cards have sought out one who they believe to be more worthy. Li is the new master of the cards."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"That's how its looking Sakura. The cards have chosen Li. You still have an incredible amount of magical lineage, but there is nothing you can use it for."  
  
"But...but...that's not fair! I opened the seal! I captured the cards! I'm supposed to be the master!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. There's absolutely nothing you can do about it unless Li gives up possession of the cards. And I'll bet a cookie he won't."  
  
"But-" she began.  
  
"No buts Sakura. There's nothing you can-Sakura?!" Kero began to yell when Sakura clutched her stomach and fell to her knees. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing. It just...moved. That's all. It just hurt a little."  
  
"Are you sure that you're alright?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura held back a smile as her child kicked insider of her again.  
  
"We've got to figure out how to get rid of that....demon child inside of you...."  
  
"NO!" Sakura yelled. Kero eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"What are you talking about? You want to give birth to the Plague of Death?!!"  
  
Sakura stilled, immediately becoming sober. "N-no. I'm sorry Kero. I don't know what came over me just then." Kero rose an eyebrow. "Can we just go home now? I'm really tired." Kero flew over to Li and picked him up before answering,  
  
"Alright."  
  
*******************Sakura's Room**************************  
  
Li lay on Sakura's bed, exhausted from his great battle, and still in shock. He had been out for hours now, and yet, Sakura not once left his side.  
  
Sakura heard knocking on her door again and got irritated. "No Dad. For the last time, I don't feel like talking! Just go away!" She screamed without looking up.  
  
As if the person behind the door had never heard Sakura's demand, they opened the door and stepped in anyway. "Go away Dad!"  
  
"If I was your dad...I think I'd kill myself."  
  
Sakura froze at the sound of her brother's voice. She turned around, and saw the all too familiar smirk she had missed. "Hey! How ya' doing Sakura?" Julian cheerfully asked.  
  
"Terrible."  
  
"Yeah. Dad called me a while back and totally filled me in. What's the world coming to?"  
  
"Yeah, but it sure makes a few things a lot more clear." Julian remarked. Julian noticed the extremely pained expression on Sakura's face and got worried. "What's wrong Sakura?"  
  
There was a moment of silence. "I'm pregnant." Tori let out a high-pitched sweak before he glared at Li.  
  
"I'm going to kill that little rapist!" he bellowed as he started for Li. Julian grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him, but he just got dragged along for the ride.  
  
"Tori! Stop!" Sakura yelled. "I wasn't Li who got me pregnant, it was Kain." Tori suddenly stopped moving, but Julian hadn't let go, so the pair fell on the floor in a heap.  
  
"Get off me!" Julian hollered. (An: Why? It's not like Tori hasn't been there before...)  
  
"Oh shut up you drama queen!" Both boys turned red when they heard Sakura chuckle. Tori jumped off of Julian and glared at her. "What's so funny?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. It's just that you two look so cute when you start yelling at each other." Tori nearly turned purple.  
  
"Anyhow, don't worry about it squirt. We'll get through this okay." Sakura nodded and watched the two leave. Her mood had lightened a bit, but it was still quite foggy.  
  
Out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Sakura's waist. "Did I have you worried?" Li asked.  
  
Sakura turned around and removed Li's arms. "Yes, you had me worried." Sakura paused a moment before saying, "Master."  
  
"What are you talking about? What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing." she bitterly spat. "Master."  
  
"Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"I just found out that even though I opened the book, released Kero, broke the seal, and captured all 52 Clow cards, I am not a worthy master."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Li asked again.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"  
  
"No I don't! The last thing I remember is defeating Kain. Everything else is gone. SO enlighten me a bit." Sakura stomped over to her desk and snatched up Li's sword. Then, she stomped back and held the hilt to his face.  
  
"Now do you see! I'm not worthy, but you are!"  
  
Li was completely speechless. He was thrilled that the cards belong to him, but if it was going to ruin what he and Sakura had, he was more than willing to give them up. "I don't want them." he spat.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want these cards if you are going to be so bitter about it. Take them." he spat. Li was about to walk out of the room when Sakura grabbed his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just, with everything that's happened, I'm just plain bitter."  
  
"What do you mean 'everything'?"  
  
"I will tell you one last time, but you must promise not to faint."  
  
"I promise." Li answered a little strangely.  
  
"All right." Sakura took a deep breath before she spoke. "I'm pregnant with Kain's child." Li could feel the blood leaving his face.  
  
"Pr-pregnant?" he wearily asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"The life inside of me is The Plague of Death, Gazallath. And if for some reason, this child dies before it is born, I will go with it."  
  
"So there is nothing we can do?" Li asked in a stupor. Sakura shook her head 'no'. Li blinked hard a few times. This was devastating. The only child Li wanted Sakura to bear was his own. Li absently minded reached for Sakura womb, but when she saw his incoming hand, Sakura jumped off of her bed and backed away, holding her stomach.  
  
Li looked strangely at Sakura and she burst into tears. Just now realizing what was going on, Li asked the question that might determine the world's fate. "You love it, don't you?"  
  
Sakura nodded, tears falling in the process. "I...I love it more than anything! More than anything in my life! And...I don't know what to do...it's frightening! I'm so scared!" Sakura fell to her knees and pulled her legs up to her chest.  
  
Not seeing the point of staying any longer, Li got up and headed for the door. He was almost out when Sakura's voice stopped him. "Use the Shield card."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Use the Shield card to protect my baby, then use Sleep and Freeze on me."  
  
"Sakura! I-"  
  
"Just do it!" she screamed. "I don't want to go through nine months of hell, so just do as I say!" (An: And I don't want to got through the pains of writing the events of nine months.)  
  
Li walked over to Sakura; kissed her on the cheek; and then raised his sword. "Shield card...protect Sakura's child from Sleep and Freeze! Shield!" A small circle appeared and entered Sakura's body. "Sleep...Freeze....release and dispel!"  
  
Sleep blew dust in her face, and before Sakura's head had hit the ground, she was frozen. "Float!" A pink shadow lifted up the cube, and set it in Sakura's bed. And during this entire process, only one tear had fell from Li's eyes.  
  
******************End Chapter Six**************************  
  
Author's Notes: I am sooooo sorry that this took me so long to update! I swear that Ch.7 won't take that long to be completed. Until next time!  
  
~Sailor Destiny 


	7. My Darling Cherry Blossom

Obsession  
  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: This is the last chapter of Obsession, and I won't promise you that you'll like the ending. But no spoilers here! You got to read it!  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing that belonged to me in this story was Kain, and he's dead. So I guess that I don't own anything used in this story. Wait, I just figured out something that belonged to me. That poem. 'I Kissed My Destiny' is property of Sailor Destiny! HAH!  
  
Warning: This chapter is going to be short!  
  
****************************************************  
  
For months, Li sat a Sakura's side, not eating for days at a time. Kero and Madison had long since stopped trying to get through to him. Some have even thought that Li was insane. For almost every time that someone walked in, Li was chanting the same poem.  
  
I kissed my destiny  
  
Was it warm?  
  
No, it was cold  
  
Did it warm your heart?  
  
Mine had already froze  
  
Did you see your future?  
  
It was full of darkness and lies, perhaps  
  
That's why I kissed my destiny goodbye.  
  
Not one person could figure out what Li meant, and had long since stopped trying. One was occasion, Madison walked in with a cup of tea for Li, and she saw something unusual. After Li had finished his poem, he laid a whisper of a kiss where Sakura's lips should have been.  
  
"Goodbye." he whispered. Li got up and left her room for the first time in three months.  
  
"Li? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to train, and prepare myself for the hardest battle I've ever fought in my entire live. I'll be back in five and a half months."  
  
"Li! You can't just leave like that!"  
  
"I can, and I will. I can't stay here another moment." Li faced Madison, and his eyes were so full of sadness that Madison flinched. "I do hope that you'll forgive me Madison."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Li just shook his head. He walked over to Madison and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye." he whispered in her ear.  
  
Madison dropped the tea that was in her hands in shock. She sunk down to the floor and raised a hand to where Li's lips once were. Madison knew that it was a kiss of friendship, but she could feel the emotion he put into it.  
  
"Li wait!" she called two seconds too late. He was already gone. Madison sighed and looked yearningly at where Sakura lay.  
  
*Only time will tell her fate. But I do hope that everything will be all right. *  
  
Madison left the room with damp sprits and continued her life as normally as she could. Li on the other hand, was training for the hardest battle yet to be fought. He fought himself. Li tried desperately to overcome the softness in his heart, but he would tell no one why. The sun rose and set one-hundred sixty-six times, and Li's face appeared once more in the Avalon residence. He ignored the greetings he was given, and silently walked up to Sakura's room.  
  
Li drew his sword from his back and pulled out the Fiery card. "Fiery card...I command you to thaw the ice surrounding Sakura! Fiery...release and dispel!" Li struck the card with the tip of his sword and watched the spirit emerge. "Go on. Just be careful with her." he ordered.  
  
The spirit gave Li an understanding look and used its powers to melt the ice around Sakura. The spirit then returned to its proper place and Li shoved the card back in his pocket. He walked to Sakura's side and lightly ran his hand over her cheek. "Time to wake up."  
  
As if on command, Sakura's eyes shot open and she nearly jumped out of the bed. "Li?" she asked. "Is it time already?"  
  
"No. Not yet." he answered, meaning something different entirely.  
  
"You haven't the foggiest idea of what kind of dreams I have had! I dreamt that I was walking on the clouds with everyone, and then everyone except you disappeared. All you said afterwards was 'I'm sorry'."  
  
Li let his head hang low. *I will be sorry. * He thought to himself  
  
"I'm sorry Li. I've been acting like nothing is wrong. Have you figured out a way to save me and my baby?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Well, let's hear it."  
  
"You must wait." he warily answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just...until sundown. It won't work if there is light outside."  
  
"Li! What are you talking about? I demand to know right now!" Li simply turned his back on Sakura and remained silent. "How dare you turn your back on me!"  
  
"I beg to differ Sakura. Don't turn your back on me..."  
  
Sakura flinched. "Li? Why are you acting like this? You aren't even acting like Li anymore!"  
  
"Pretty soon...I won't be Li anymore. And you won't be Sakura."  
  
"Dear God Li. What's happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing...yet."  
  
"Why won't you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Because...you'll find out at sundown." Just then, Tori walked in.  
  
"Hey Li. Can I talk to you for a sec? It'll be real quick." Li simply nodded and followed Sakura's older brother into the hallway.  
  
"Listen Li. Maybe you haven't realized it, but you can't hide your emotions very well." Tori was silent a moment before he asked his question. "Are you going to do what I think you are?"  
  
"No. I've already done it. At sundown, it will all be over. Forgive me Tori." Li bowed and went back into Sakura's room, leaving Tori to worry so much that he made his stomach hurt.  
  
Sakura had her back turned to Li as she gazed out the window. When she heard the door close, she jumped slightly, but didn't turn around." I cannot believe that after all this time, you have almost nothing to say to me."  
  
"Why should I?" Li spat. "You're willing to sacrifice the entire planet, for that...parasite inside of you. I think that you've been contaminated by the piece of defecation inside of you. So I've spent the past 9 months preparing. And I've finally come up with a decent solution."  
  
"Then why won't you tell me?!" she screamed.  
  
"Because you will find out soon. It is near sunset, and then...." Li simply stopped talking. But his attention was soon turned back to Sakura as he heard the rushing of water, and Sakura screaming. He rushed to her side, lifted her up, and laid her gently on the bed. Li called for Sakura's family, Madison, and Julian. Within seconds, everyone was there.  
  
"Oh God! Is it time already? I better call the doctor!" Madison worried. She reached for the phone but soon stopped as she felt Li's sword against her throat.  
  
"You will do no such thing."  
  
"Li-" Madison began.  
  
"QUIET!" he bellowed. Li moved his sword up and away from the phone, and Madison had no choice except to follow. (Unless she wanted to become headless...) "You will wait! It will only be a few minutes now. Then I will show you my creation."  
  
"Your...creation?" Julian pondered.  
  
"That's right." Li felt a string of electricity jolt through his body, and he turned his head to gaze out the window. "It is time." Everyone gasped as a dark shadow emerged from the horizon, bringing a freezing wind with it.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Madison yelled. The shadow quickly approached and soon had reached Sakura's window. The shadow burst the window open, and surrounded Li and Sakura.  
  
"Sakura no!" Tori yelled. He desperately wanted to reach out and help his sister, but some force was keeping him where he was.  
  
With a calm and collected face, Li faced the stunned group and began to speak. "I am the Resurrection and the Life, saith the Lord: he that believeth in me, though he were dead, yet shall he live: and whosoever liveth and believeth in me shall never die." With the last ounce of his strength, Li reached into his pocket and pulled out his creation.  
  
The Death Card.  
  
*********************2 Weeks Later*************************  
  
Madison walked out of the funeral home in tears, side by side with Julian. Tori and Aiden had long since left, as the funeral had ended hours ago, but Madison had refused to go.  
  
"How could he? If he truly loved her, he would have thought of another way!"  
  
Julian rubbed his hand up and down Madison's back. "He had no choice. I believe that he did love her, and that what he did was the only way he could save the world. Why else would he choose to die with her?"  
  
Madison pondered about Julian's question. "I guess you're right. And Sakura wouldn't want to see me like this. Let's go."  
  
Julian nodded. "All right." The two walked towards Julian's car, but Madison stopped as they passed a deserted alley. "What's wrong?"  
  
Madison continued to stare with her mouth hanging open. Down the alley, she saw the silhouette of one teenage boy, and one teenage girl kissing. Madison closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes again, they were gone.  
  
"Madison?"  
  
"It's nothing...must be seeing things." Madison then left to live her life, which surprisingly came to intertwine with Julian's. (An: Sorry...they make a cute couple...) Five years later, a beautiful child lay upon her bosom.  
  
"What shall you name her?" Aiden asked.  
  
Madison stared at the little life in her arms. "My cherry blossom." she whispered. "Sakura."  
  
********************The End******************************  
  
An: I hope that I didn't make any of you hate me to no extent. Personally, I think the ending was just right. Not to happy, not too sad. I think fanfiction.net needs some more endings that aren't totally mushy. So, this brings Obsession to an end. Who's that Girl is next!  
  
Until next time!  
  
~Sailor Destiny 


End file.
